It is known to provide holding or clamping means at a work station in a motor vehicle assembly line. Typically, a partially assembled body shell of the vehicle would be moved to the work station and located in the correct position. The holding or clamping means would then approach either side of the body shell and hold it in position. With the body shell thus held, assembly operations such as welding, attachment of parts etc is carried out.